


Those Nights Belong To Us

by LightRunner4



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of Infinite members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightRunner4/pseuds/LightRunner4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is 11:30 pm when Sunggyu drops to bed, dead asleep within the blink of an eye.<br/>It is 1 am when he wakes up to quickly go to the bathroom.<br/>It is 3 am when he realizes that he won’t find sleep again this night."</p>
<p>Of sleep issues, a head filled with too many thoughts and a sweet solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Nights Belong To Us

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little random alltogether, but I have been editing it for a while and this is the best it will get I guess.  
> Hope you enjoy it anyways (:
> 
> The title is taken from "Those Nights" by Skillet.

It is 11:30 pm when Sunggyu drops to bed, dead asleep within the blink of an eye.

It is 1 am when he wakes up to quickly go to the bathroom.

It is 3 am when he realizes that he won’t find sleep again this night.

At 3:30, he tosses one more time, being way too aware that he has reached the limit of turns he can take without waking Woohyun up. It is selfish that he still moves, and it has him feeling a little regretful. If he keeps laying here in silence, on the other hand, with sleep as far away from him as his home or family or a day off, he might as well go insane – which would be of no help for any of them.  
His twisted mind quickly turns that into a rational argument: On the long run, he even grants Woohyun a favour by startling him awake now so they can save his sanity together. What a thoughtful person he is.  
“Sunggyu? Are you up?”  
Or maybe he is not. The leader closes his eyes, feeling horrible on instant. Woohyun sounds half-dead, voice low and rough and so sleep deprived that Sunggyu wishes immediately he had just stayed still and handled things himself, like a grown up should.  
“Hyung?”  
“Yeah, I am listening.”  
Woohyun shifts – Sunggyu can hear the mattress creak – and chuckles. “Obviously, you are the one that cannot sleep, so talk instead of listening.”  
Sunggyu frowns when he fully comprehends what the words imply. “How long did you know I am awake?”  
“I did not know,” Woohyun corrects and yawns widely, in a way that has Sunggyu mirroring the action. It is funny how he suddenly feels as tired as he should, now that he disturbed the other’s peaceful slumber. Great.  
“You sure have been moving around for a while…”  
Sunggyu says nothing when Woohyun lets his sentence trail off, unasked questions clear in his tone.  
What keeps you awake? Why can you not go to sleep and stop bothering me?  
It is unlikely that Woohyun would really ask the latter; but he has to be thinking that way, at least. He is not especially patient or angelic when it comes to the holy thing that is sleep, and Sunggyu roughly estimates that over fifty percent of the fights within the group had something to do with one member interrupting another’s sleep.  
More shifting sounds reach Sunggyu’s ear, breaking his trail of thoughts. Woohyun’s feet appear on the ladder as he climbs down from the upper bunk.  
“Move over.”  
Sunggyu does. He owes the other something for disturbing his sleep with no reason at all. (There are reasons, so multiple and annoying each that he could never bring himself to talk about them at 3:30 am. 3:40, to be correct.).  
Woohyun is pushing him a little further against the wall, earning a protesting ‘Yah’ but then he is settled, with his and Sunggyu’s side touching all the way from shoulder to feet, and Sunggyu thinks ‘screw the wall’. He snorts lowly at his own pun, and Woohyun turns his head to him, eyes questioning.  
The leader does not shift to face him, still staring at the mattress above him. The dirty white colour of its sheets pretty much resembles how his mind feels right now. Poetic. He sighs from deep down his chest, and Woohyun has had enough.  
“Either you tell me now, Kim Sunggyu, or I will be staring at you all night.”  
“That is one weird threat,” Sunggyu murmurs, eyelids falling close slowly.  
“Yah, don’t you dare to fall asleep on me now!”  
Sunggyu forces his eyes back open, glancing at Woohyun’s face. He does not seem mad, not even annoyed, and it is beyond him how the other can be such a good person. If positions were reversed, and Woohyun had woken him up like this, he would have thrown a fit (a very quiet one because the walls are not sound proof, and there is no need to disturb the kids as well).  
“I cannot sleep.”  
“I see that.”  
“…That is it.”  
“…I somehow doubt that you are telling me the truth.”  
He feels Woohyun’s finger poking his cheek once, as a measure of punishment maybe, but his mind is absent again.  
There had been nights when he woke up because of his fellow member. You can hardly avoid that if you are sharing a room and a bed – even if it is a bunk model. He remembers the painfilled little sounds Woohyun made in his sleep during his arm injury, whenever he accidentally tried to lie on that side. He also remembers nights after fighting, when they both were sure they hated each other and that they would never get along.  
(Those occurred mostly at the very beginning of their career but Sunggyu still remembers the angry tossing and the not at all playful hisses of ‘Yah, stop it or else…’. The memory makes him smile a little. Maybe they did grow up, after all.)  
“Yah, Kim Sunggyu, stop ignoring me!”  
Or maybe not.  
He lazily bats Woohyun’s finger away from his cheek, rubbing the skin and giving the other ‘the Glare’. “I pray for you that I won’t have a bruise there tomorrow.”  
Woohyun snorts in amusement. “No worries, princess.”  
“Yah.”  
“Sorry,” the other returns in a tone that screams he is not sorry at all. Sunggyu does not mind.  
What he does mind though is the arm that suddenly sneaks across his stomach.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Getting comfy.” When Woohyun yawns once more, his breath tickles Sunggyu’s collarbone. He should stop wearing wide v-neck shirts as pajamas…  
“This is not exactly what I asked for.”  
That is true. Sunggyu would never ask Woohyun to hug him like this, or to snuggle up against his side as he currently is doing, or to push his nose into his neck.  
But not asking does not mean you do not actually appreciate it, a small mean voice inside his head reminds him in an overly friendly tone, and he groans. Woohyun lifts his head up from where it rested on his chest, their lips coming dangerously close.  
“That bad?”  
Sunggyu is not sure what he means. His unsettledness? Them being this close? The way he so wants to kiss Woohyun right now?  
(The first ones are easy to answer with a ‘no’. His phases of insomnia come and go, and being physically close to other males is part of his job. The last thing though is kind of bad, indeed…)  
Woohyun scans his face, and whatever he finds makes his eyes light up first, then grin widely, just like the idiot Sunggyu loves he is.  
He shakes his head no to Woohyun’s question and hopes that he will let it go, but the other keeps staring, and so he groans half-heartedly. “What?”  
“Nothing.” Woohyun lowers his head once more, nuzzling his cheek against Sunggyu’s shirt and skin, causing him to sigh again for different reasons than before. He forbids himself to feel disappointed – of course Woohyun did not kiss him (why would he even want to, why does he want him to want-)  
“Do you hate your brain at times, too?”  
He said that without thinking twice, mostly to say anything and stop the thoughts from racing through his brain before they can cause a headache. Woohyun shrugs, his fingers brushing over Sunggyu’s side (unintentionally?).  
“I tend to have messy thoughts. Would be nice to have it a little quieter up here.” He tilts his head a little. “Are you worried again?”  
It is an odd question. Sunggyu is always worrying – beside when he is eating or sleeping or having fun (obviously) – and no one knows better than Woohyun.  
Sunggyu hums indifferently, still not wanting to talk about it. He is glad his roommate accepts that without inquiring further. Instead, he turns his head once more to press his lips against Sunggyu’s collarbone, and for a moment, the leader is sure he is dreaming all of this. His skin prickles.  
“You know that you are not alone, right?”  
Of course he knows. They all – especially Woohyun and Dongwoo – are repeatedly telling him not to try handling everything on his own. Their genuine alertness is heartwarming, really, and he feels thankful that he has them by his side. He loves all of Infinite in some kind of way, but the younger ones could never be the support the two of them are.  
He hums again, this time with more emphasis. His eyes have drifted close, he recognizes only now, and sleep is finally coming to get him. It has been lingering around ever since Woohyun has been talking to him and now it crashes down, pulling him into the depths of a dreamless sleep.  
(He does not dream as he used to. May it be the stress or the fact that the days are too exciting and his brain is a worn out wreck at night – he dreams much less than before.)  
He hears Woohyun’s soft chuckle and feels his chest vibrate against his while he does so, and it is nothing but nice, calming, reassuring.  
Sometimes, Sunggyu thinks Woohyun makes him feel too much, but he is all he needs right now.  
“Sleep tight.”  
The words are the last thing his tired brain can comprehend before he slips away eventually. He is far too gone to put a name on the light flutter he feels against his cheek or the warm press against his lips, lingering for a second or so. But whatever it is; that night, he does dream.

“Howon-ah, can you look for our super vocal line? We have an interview in one hour.”  
“Of course.”  
And so Howon ventures into the room, banging the door open with a ‘get up’ shout ready on his lips. It is getting stuck in his throat though, when he takes the situation in.  
Woohyun is awake already, moving out of the lower bunk bed. He waves quietly at Howon and ignores his dumbstruck face as the younger sees the wide smile on Sunggyu’s sleeping features.  
“What the…” he whispers, causing Woohyun to turn to him with a shrug, eyes all innocent and wide.  
“I have no idea, either. Maybe it is the health medication.”  
Somehow, Howon does not believe that. After he has closed the door behind him, ready to report this enlightening experience to the others, Woohyun sits down on the bed again, softly shaking Sunggyu awake.  
“Hyung, we have to get up.”  
The older opens his eyes, blinking a few times. Then, as if something just came into his memory, he sits up rather quickly, moves faster than Woohyun can react and kisses him. Gently, softly, with no force at all. And when they part, the smile is back.  
“Good morning.”  
Woohyun does not even bat a lash, mirroring his expression right away as if he saw this coming all along. “The best.”


End file.
